


Create

by orphan_account



Series: The Prophecy [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Memories, Curses, Dark Magic, Family Reunions, Flashbacks, Half-Siblings, Hanahaki Disease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Magic, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Prophecy, Psychic Abilities, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secrets, Spells & Enchantments, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the kingdom of Smosh, some people have magic. Some people don’t. Some people are royalty, some aren’t. And some people have Hanahaki disease. Few don’t.





	1. Boze

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did rename it. Also, the chapter titles are the character's POV from which the chapter was written. Enjoy this magical fantasy fic!

I almost vomit looking at the blood-red petals in my hand. Why couldn't I have been born with healing magic? Sure, I can go see a healer, but I really don’t want to. I guess I’m just embarrassed that I’ve fallen for the prince of the Southern Province. I held a petal up to examine it. 

“Everyone’s is a different color,” I muse. The door bursts open and in walked King Joven. I quickly dump the petals into my petal basin and turn to him. “What do you want?” I snap. He looks momentarily surprised, but he expected it coming from me.

“Princess Ericka,” I sigh and fell back onto my bed. “Your presence has been requested by King Ian.”

“What for?” I ask. He shrugs.

“Not my business.” He walks out and then pokes his head back in. “I’ll see you in the throne room.” And with that, he leaves. I groan as I sit up. I tie my own corset and dress in a simple but elegant purple and black gown. I lazily put my hair up in a bun and place the golden ruby crown on my head. I sigh and walked to the throne room.  _ Why is King Ian here? _ He normally stays in the capital, Smoshtown. What is he doing in the Northern Province? I cough a bit and force myself to swallow the petals before entering the throne room. Joven isn’t sitting on his throne, instead, Ian is.

“Hello Ericka,” he greets.

“Princess, Ericka,” Joven corrects.

“Actually, Ericka here prefers to not have fancy feminine titles.” Thank God Ian knows me that well. Joven raises his brows but says nothing. “Ericka, I’m giving you an offer. One I’m sure you will take.” I try not to get my hopes up.  _ Will he betroth me to Prince Damien? Or even better- _ “How would you like to be a knight? Not just any knight, of course, but the sworn protector of Prince Damien himself. How does that sound?” I could faint.  _ I’ve always wanted to be a knight! But the prince’s sworn protector… I can’t refuse this! _

##  *Start flashback*

I see the prince ride towards my castle, his most trusted knights in tow. He’s very handsome for a 13-year-old. I’m quite average for a 9-year-old. He bows to Joven first, and then… me. He bowed to me. I may be a princess, but hardly anyone bows to me. 

“Greetings, Princess Ericka.” He flashes me a brilliant white smile before entering the castle. I don’t get to dine with him and King Amra like Joven. I instead eat early, alone. But I don’t feel alone. His smile is stitched in my brain. I go to bed and dream that I could go back to the Southern Province with him.

##  *End flashback*

“I would be most delighted to protect the prince of the Southern Province,” I reply in an awkwardly formal way. Ian laughs. 

“Wonderful! You will be getting training from Sir David, the most talented knight in Smosh. Pack your bags, he will meet you at the stable at sundown.” I nod and curtsey, then sprint back to my room. I jump on the bed and bury my face in the soft pillows. I almost immediately have to get up to spit petals into my basin, though.  _ If I can make him love me, not only will I be cured, I will have found my true love!  _ I’m not a hopeless romantic, and I’m probably more of a tomboy than a princess, but I can’t help but be head-over-heels for Damien. Even though we’ve never met. I undress and take a deep breath, glad to be free from the stiff corset. I dress in a simple ivory-colored dress with some leather armor I stole from the armory a while back.  _ Still fits. _ I throw daggers and my sword into a durable pouch and tuck it neatly in my chest of clothes. I’m still taking my corset and some nice dresses, but most of the clothes are simple dresses like the one I’m currently wearing or pants and shirts. I have a secret deal with the seamstress. She makes me pants and flexible clothes for sword fighting, and I sneak her extra food at night. Once I have all my belongings, I carry the chest myself all the way to the gate, where I set it down until twilight. I spend the rest of the day with all of the people I will miss in the Southern Province. I dine with Joven and the advisors at dinner, and after I haul my chest to the stables where a fire-haired man waits on a magnificent horse.  _ He must be Sir David. _

“How are we taking this?” I ask, not bothering to introduce myself. “Sorry, Ericka.” I drop the chest lightly and extend my hand. He shakes it firmly. 

“Sir David. We’ll tie it to another horse. Which one’s yours?” I’m surprised. Princesses don’t have horses, we don’t ride. I do know, however, which ones aren’t claimed, and I pick the grandest of those. He finds another strong one and we tie the chest to it’s back. I jump onto my horse and we start riding to the Southern Province, dreams of the prince dancing in my mind.


	2. Damien

“The princess- er, knight in training will be here shortly. Sir David left the Northern Province at twilight, so a few days wait,” Amra disclosed. I nod. I remember Princess- no, Miss Ericka. She was very pretty and blushed a lot whenever I saw her, which was when she and King Joven greeted me at the drawbridge and when she passed by throughout the castle. 

“Does she have any magic?” I ask. If she has any type of magic besides healing, she may not even need to train in sword fighting.

“Yeah, she’s got magic, but it’s a mysterious type. I don’t know what she can do.” I like surprises and mystery. I walk through the dreary halls until I get to my room. I push open the heavy wooden door to reveal my bright room. The giant window floods the space with light, but the brightest thing in the room is Shayne’s smile.

“So, has the princess left the Northern Province yet?”

“She and Sir David left at twilight last night. Amra says they’ll get here sometime in the next few days. And she isn’t a princess anymore.”

“Then what do we call her? We can’t call her Sir Ericka,” the blonde laughed.

“Amra and I call her Miss Ericka. She’ll probably feel most comfortable with just Ericka since that’s what Joven and her friends called her. You know, like Amra and I just call each other by our names, no ‘King’ or ‘Prince’.” 

“Yeah. Come sit,” Shayne requested. I sat by him on my bed and he kissed my cheek. “I get lonely when you leave.”

“I know, and I’m sorry you fell in love with a busy prince like me.”

“I’m not.” We giggle until he stops suddenly to kiss me, and I melt in his arms. “Hey, I’m not that strong!” He whines. I compose myself and remember my to-do list for the day:  _ Buy Shayne a ring, buy Ericka a welcome gift, hold a meeting with the advisors. _ Lot’s of buying, I know, but hey, I’m a prince! A busy one at that… 

“Hey, I’m sorry, but I have to leave you lonely again. Busy day!” He pouts with his arms crossed and lips puckered. I can’t help but chuckle, and he breaks into a fit of laughter as well. I squeeze his hands and plant a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving my bedroom. 

##  *Start flashback*

My best friend Shayne and I are sitting side-by-side in King Joven’s dining hall, enjoying the delicious meal of roasted duck and boiled vegetables. I’m still not sure why we came, but Amra says it’s important. Some sort of offer for the princess. All I know is that whatever they’re planning won’t happen for years. So why are we here?

“I think the princess likes you,” Shayne randomly states. I think of her bright pink blush when I bowed and smiled at her. Maybe he’s right.

“Why’s that?”

“Well, for starters, she blushes and skips away whenever she sees you. That has to be a dead giveaway.”

“Or she feels that she’s unworthy of my presence,” I suggest. I know it’s not true, but I don’t want to think she likes me.

“Wow, Dames,” he sarcastically replies. “You two are equals, both waiting for your kings to die so you can take their place.”

“Hey, I’m not waiting for Amra to die. The princes and princesses all form special bonds with their king or queen that can’t be described. Like parent and child, but…different.”

“Looks like someone’s been studying!”

“Where do you think I've b-” I stop because I can feel a cough. The taste of blood and nectar fill my mouth and I swallow. I made a mistake. I can’t hold it back, and I cough a few sea-blue petals onto the edge of my plate. I quickly sweep them off the table, but I was too late.

“Damien! How long have you been hiding this?” He beams with excitement and curiosity and doesn’t seem worried like everyone else would be. He must not know that this disease could be deadly.

“I don’t know,” I stammer, my face red as apples surrounding the roast duck.

‘Who?” He smiles mischievously. I can’t tell him.

“No one,” I remarked forcefully. He grins and is probably about to pressure me even more, but I continue. “You’ll never know. No one will.”

##  *End flashback*

“Hey Amra, do you know anything else about Ericka?” I catechize. “Interests? Memories?” He pauses in thought.

“I know she’s fond of boyish things like weapons and secretly wears pants occasionally. She’d probably like something to remind of King Joven. Why?” I shrug.

“Just getting to know the person I’ll see most often.” We continue walking but he stops.

“Hey, could you ask Shayne if he can fill the main well again? It’s really hot and the water is depleting quickly.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks. That man’s water magic is handier than I initially thought,” he ponders. I add it to my to-do list.  _ Good thing I have psychic magic. _


	3. Noah

If you’re considering it, let me tell you straight-up: recruiting witches and wizards is tough. No, excruciatingly horrible and difficult. Even though I’m just an ordinary citizen of Smoshtown, it isn’t too hard to sense magic in someone, the air feels like it’s full of energy. The difficult part was getting them to admit it and join the Smoshtown conroi. King Ian said to not force anyone, but how else am I supposed to get anyone to join? I spot 3 horses, 2 with riders and the 3rd with a chest tied to it.  _ Magic? _ I ride my own steed over and stop them.

“Hello. Do either of you have magic?” They both shake their heads confidently, but I sense falsity in the girl. “You. What type of magic do you have?” It’s hard to make out faces in the dim moonlight, but these two seem like new people.

“Noah, you can’t have her. Miss Ericka is Prince Damien’s new protector.”  _ I recognize that voice…  _

“Oh, I’m so sorry David, I can’t see well in the dark. You may move along.”

“Actually, we can’t see well in the dark either. Could you point the way towards an inn for us to stay in?”

“Yes. I need a place to stay tonight as well.” So we ride around in the dark, but not for long, as the sun peaks out. Princess Ericka has long since fallen asleep and has been laying on her steed’s neck, snoring peacefully. Sir David stops abruptly, and "Miss" Ericka's ride instinctively halts as well.

“We are not to enter until broad daylight for the province to see, so I guess we’ll get there just in time,” he realizes, pointing to a large group of dimly lit silhouettes in the distance. 

“As you know, I’m recruiting witches and wizards so it would behoove me to return to Smoshtown.” And with that, knowing I’m facing the Southern Province, I turn around and start riding back to King Ian and King Anthony.


	4. Shayne

I’m having a bit of fun on this rather boring day. Damien’s busy, so I don’t have anyone to cuddle. As I sit on the edge of the well, I point in the air and spurts of water squirt out.  _ Why do we have magic? _

“Prince Shayne!” I look up from my water play to see a half-awake princess trailing behind Sir David.

“Sir David! I see you brought Ericka!” He chuckles.

“What did you expect me to do, kill her?” My turn to laugh.

“Yes, actually.” I hear her cough and I try to see behind Sir David, but when I finally get a clear view of her, just sits there, smiling brightly at me.  _ She’s still the same girl I saw in the halls when I was 13. _

“Ericka, meet me every day at the jousting arena for training at midday.” She nods and he leaves. I notice small bloodred dots on the grass, and when I look more closely, I see that they are rose petals. My mind goes blank.

##  *Start flashback*

Damien lays back on his bed and closes his eyes. He just coughed up whole flower heads, bits of stem and leaves attached. I don’t know much about Hanahaki disease, but I know it isn’t fun. I’ve got it too.

“Shayne, I’m dying. When I’m gone, I want you to take my place as Prince of the Southern Province,” Damien whispers.

“Damien, no! I can’t do that! I’d stop eating and sleeping and I’d probably hit my head and die! No, you can’t go!” Damien slowly sits up as I choke with sobs but also the ocean turquoise petals that fall into my palm. He looks at them, up up at me. The next thing I know, he’s hugging me tightly and kissing me. I’m in shock, but I love it. A weight feels like it’s been lifted from my chest, and Damien pulls away at the same moment.

“Did you feel that?”

“Y-yeah,” I stutter, in shock that I not only got my first kiss at the age of 15 but also that my best friend loves me back. Damien jumps up and dances around the room.

“We’re cured! Shayne, we’re cured!” He notices my confused expression. “There are 3 outcomes of this disease. 1, you die. 2, you get it removed by a healer, but your feelings evaporate as well. 3, the person returns your feelings!” He grabs my hands.

“I love you, Damien.” He didn’t respond. But the kiss he gave me was the perfect answer.

##  *End flashback*

I run towards her and grab her shoulders. She’s stunned, probably confused as to why I’m freaking out.

“Are you okay?” I ask firmly.

“I’m fine,” she answers nonchalantly as if she’s asked that every day. I grab the rope tied to her saddle and pull her horse.

“I’ll take you to a healer.”

“What? No, I-I had a special meal before I left. You’ve never had a rose salad?” She seems worried but also sure of herself. Sweat drips down her forehead from her hairline.

“No, is that common in the Northern Province?” I question, stopping.

“No, it’s a rare treat. I just- got sick earlier and have been waiting to spit out what I regurgitated.” I shiver.  _ That’s such a weird word. _

“Well, here we let horses roam free, so if you step down a citizen will take your horse and your chest will go to your room. I’ll give you a tour.”

“Is the prince here?”  _ They’re always so excited. _

“Yes, but he’s busy.” He fans herself with her hand. “Not used to the heat, are you?” She smiles uncomfortably and shakes her head. I grin as a light rain starts to fall on her. She laughs and hops off her horse. Her arms go up as she spins and turns her face to the sky, catching droplets in her mouth, which makes me giggle.

“Water magic, huh?”

“Yeah. It comes in handy in a hotter province like this.” 

“I imagine so.”

“You keep your magic a secret don’t you?” Her cheeks flush with embarrassment. “You don’t have to tell me, I’m not one to beg.” She laughs again, and I can tell she’ll be a great companion for Dames and I.


	5. Boze

Shayne took me on a tour of the Southern Province and the castle before dropping me off at my bedroom.

“Your chest is already in the room. Here’s the key, in case you don’t want anyone walking in or cleaning.” I take the pretty key from Shayne’s hand. 

“Thanks for today, Your Highness.”

“Oh please, call me Shayne. We’ll see each other often anyways.”

“What’s beyond that door?” I ask, pointing at the one next to mine.

“Hm? Oh, that’s Damien’s room. It’s also got a key.” I wonder if he thinks I’d break in. I wouldn’t even though I’m skilled at picking locks and other mischievous things. I nod and curtsey, and he bows. He walks away, I don’t know where to, but I retreat into my new bedroom. It’s quite like the one I had back home, the bed against the eastern wall, dresser right across from it, closet on the southern wall, giant window on the northern. I push open the window to find a balcony, and on the one next to mine is Prince Damien himself, sitting in a chair reading. I think he knows I’m there, but doesn’t acknowledge me.

“I thought Shayne said you’re busy.” He looks up and smiles, making my heart flutter.

“Yeah, busy taking a break from life. How are you liking the Southern Province, Ericka?”  _ He knew to call me Ericka. _ I swallow the petals as soon as I feel them in my throat. He closes the book and sets it on the table, his full attention on me.  _ Me. _

“Well, it’s definitely hotter than the North,” I start, chuckling a bit. He joins in.

“Yes, but we have lots of water around here between Shayne, the ocean South of here, and the mini lakes. Speaking of water magic, would you mind telling me about your magic?” My face warms. I don’t speak of my magic. It’s not frowned upon, it’s just… rare. And weird. Witches and wizards don’t generally have my magic. Yes, I’m ashamed of it. Sure, you can do good things with it, but I just…don't. I pretend I don’t have magic at all.

“No,” I speak somberly, looking down at the boots on my feet.

“That’s okay, I don’t like talking about mine either.” I  _ had no clue Damien had magic! I wonder what it is, but I won’t ask… _

##  *Start flashback*

I look at the table of contents and read it in my head.  _ Omnimagic, water magic, fire magic, earth magic, air magic, psychic magic, shapeshifting magic, emotion magic, physical magic, light magic, dark magic. _ I skim every chapter but can’t relate to anything until I reach the dark magic section.  _ Spells include sleep spell… _ I read on, intrigued.  _ ...black smoke… _ I slam the book closed, lean back in my chair and close my eyes.  _ Deep breaths. Deep breaths. _ I think of the black smoke that leaks from under my bed when I sleep. I only know it’s there because it slowly disappears when I awake.  _ Dark magic. I have dark magic. _

##  *End flashback*

“Have you had anything to eat today?” He asks, bringing me back to reality.

“Um, no.” He smiles as he stands. He reaches out his arm over the gap between our balconies.

“Follow me, I’ll lead you to the dining hall.” I take his hand and my heartbeat quickens. I take deep breaths to calm myself down, but it’s his scent that calms me.  _ Lavender and rosewater. _ I calmly step up onto my railing and then onto his before jumping off onto his balcony. He leads me into his clean blue room and out into the hallway. We make small talk all the way until the dining hall where we eat biscuits and jam. We also chat there. By the time we return to our rooms, it seemed as though I’ve known him all my life. I’m very glad we have rooms next to each other. “If you ever want to visit, you can just come over to my balcony and knock on the window. If I’m available, I’ll be there.” I smile and blush before we both enter our rooms.


	6. Courtney

My white horse’s hooves are brown with dirt and such by the time I enter the Southern Province.

“Oh hey, Courtney! I wasn’t expecting you!” Shayne exclaims, just leaving the castle. I hop off my horse and tie her to the well.

“Long time no see, brother!” He pulls me into a tight hug. “What’s new?” We start walking aimlessly around town.

“Well, I finished giving Ericka a tour of the Province.”  _ What? _ I probably make a weird face. “Princess Ericka of the Northern Province. She’s Damien’s new protector.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, King Ian knew she wasn’t happy being a princess. I guess she had a bit of training in sword fighting, but she won’t reveal her magic. So we just call her Ericka, it’s what she wants.”

“Are she and Damien getting along well?”

“Yeah, I saw them laughing and eating breakfast in the dining hall this morning. They seem to be good friends. Did you ever meet Ericka?”

##  *Start flashback*

I look at all the pictures. So many royals. The wall is covered in pictures of monarchs from throughout Smosh.  _ King Ian Hecox, King Anthony Padilla, King Joshua “Joven” Ovenshire, King Amra Ricketts, Queen Olivia Sui, King Keith Leak Jr., Prince Damien Haas, Princess Mari Takahashi, Prince Matt Sohinki, Princess Ericka Bozeman, Prince Shayne Topp, Princess Courtney Miller. _ It didn’t make sense.  _ Why do we have different last names? _

“Because you had different fathers,” Ian answers, his psychic mind-reading on point.

“What are their magics?” I ask, pointing at everyone else’s pictures. He laughs.

“You know mine and Anthony’s.”

“Omnimagic.”

“Yes, and you have light magic. Your brother has water, Joven has fire, Amra has shapeshifting I believe, Olivia has emotion, Keith has air, I’m sure Damien has psychic, Mari has physical, Matt has…oh yes, air, and Ericka’s is unknown.”

“No one has dark magic.”

“Not that we know. It’s a rare magic, rarer than light magic by maybe 25%.”

“I’m unique.”

“Very unique. And one day, you will take Anthony and I’s place on this throne with someone you choose.”

“Shayne?”

“Do you wish to rule with your half-brother?” I shake my head.  _ I’m too young to think of this, only 7. I have years and years until I have to rule. _

“Yes, but it’s good to plan. Do you see any faces that you like? Someone you want to meet?” I look from face to face. I don’t have to tell him, he’ll know unless he blocks my thoughts. The prettiest faces are Ericka and Amra, but he’s too old for me. _ I’m only 7.  _ Ericka. I shake my head. “That’s okay, all the kings and queen except for Anthony and I rule single. You would be a great solo queen.”

##  *End flashback*

“No, I haven’t.”

“She’s really nice and funny, I think Damien and her great friends already. You should meet her!” He enthuses.

“Um, sure!” We’ve reached the fountain in the heart of the town and we turn around to race each other back to the castle. I win, of course. I always do.


	7. Damien

I groan to myself as I slam my book shut.  _ I forgot to give Ericka her welcome gift! _ I grab the golden sword with rubies on the hilt and the matching sheath. I calmly open my door and knock on hers. She opens and raises a brow, not noticing the gift.

“Y’know, you can come through the window too, Damien.” We both smile.

“Well, I just forgot to give you your welcome gift.” She looks at me with surprise.

“You got me a gift? That’s so sweet of you!” 

##  *Start flashback*

The prince of Smosh is coming to the Southern Province today. I’m not sure why, but he’s going to live here.  _ I’m only 6 and I know it must be hard to move away from your friends. _ He’s even being separated from his half-sister, who I hear he is very close to. I hear a knock on my door, and I open it to see Amra with a little blonde boy with seemingly endless turquoise eyes.

“Damien, this is Shayne. He will be staying across the hall. I figured I’d bring him here so you two can get acquainted. I’ll leave you to talk.” And with that, he leaves and Shayne smiles timidly.

“Hi, um, Damien?”

“Yes. You’re Prince Shayne?”

“You can call me Shayne.” I step back and gesture for him to enter. He enters and sits awkwardly by the window. I run to my dresser to pull the bronze framed painting of Shayne, Courtney, Ian, and Anthony. The frame is intricately designed with cutouts and sapphires, the gem of Smoshtown. I walk over to him, looking down at the painting.  _ His eyes aren’t bright enough. _

“Hey, I uh, got you a welcome gift.” His beautiful eyes fly open and he stares in shock, jaw hanging open.

“You got me a gift? That’s so sweet of you!”

##  *End flashback*

She blushes. I hold out the sheathed sword and her eyes widen. “You got a sword…for me?”

“Of course, silly, who else would I give it too?” She takes it and runs her fingers over the engraved designs and rubies.

“It’s so beautiful!” She hands it back to me, turns around, and runs back into the room, confusing me for a second. She emerges with her crown on, and she looks stunning in it and her simple but elegant dress and boots. “It’s just like my crown… it reminds me of home.” Her eyes water.

“That’s the point. To match your crown and the Northern Province. To give you a sense of familiarity in this foreign land.” She smiles and hugs me tightly. When we separate she covers her mouth suddenly and mumbles,

“Sorry, I have to go.” She shuts the door, leaving me to stare at where she was just standing.

“Bye.”


	8. Shayne

“First Ericka, then you, wow! Today just keeps getting better!” I exclaim as Court and I walk our way to Ericka’s room. Damien seems to just be leaving. “Haven’t you spent enough tike with her?” I tease before pecking him on the cheek. Courtney throws her head back.

“My God, when are you two going to get married?” She jokes exasperatingly. Damien’s face blushes more than I’ve seen before, and I blush as well. I pat him on the back.

“I’d better finish my book. It’s so good!” He enthuses before disappearing into his room. I beckon to Court and knock on Ericka’s door. My sister rearranges her bronze sapphire crown in her sunkissed blonde hair and smoothes her blood-red gown before gazing up again. We hear coughing before the door swings open, revealing a closed-eyed, exhausted Ericka, her ruby crown tipped slightly to the side. She rubbed her left eye as she rambled,

“Sorry Damien, I-” she opens her tired eyes to see me and Courtney smiling, but still concerned.

“Are you okay?” She looks startled as if we caught her red-handed.

“Yeah, I just, choked on some water. I’m fine, though.” Her eyes shift to Courtney and her pupils dilate.  _ What does that mean? _

“Hello, I’m Princess Courtney of Smoshtown, Shayne’s half-sister. I assume you’re Ericka?” She curtseys and Ericka does the same.

“Yes.” She turns to me. “How does everyone know to call me Ericka?”

“Well, we kind of just assumed that you’d feel more at home. Y’know, we call King Amra simply Amra, and I’m sure you and King Joven avoided the fancy titles. Besides, you were willing enough to give up your important role as a leader to protect Damien, and I can’t thank you enough for that.” She blushes and mumbles something along the lines of “it was nothing”.

“Uh, do you want to hang out or something?” Courtney asks.

“Yeah, we could go walk around town or visit the bakery or something,” I suggest, looking at them both.

“I’d love to!” Ericka exclaims. “Give me one second, and I’ll be out and ready.” I nod and she shuts the door. 

“She seems fun,” Courtney non-sarcastically points out.  _ Nothing’s changed. _

##  *Start flashback*

“Hey, will you be my prince?” The annoying brat of the school sings.  _ She’s utterly disgusting. _ Her red curls bounce every time she shifts her weight to the opposite leg, which is often.  _ Not very princess-like at all. _

“Ew, me, be your prince? Nuh-uh. I only court real princesses, ones that act like a princess, look like a princess, and aren’t repulsive. You don’t fit any of those categories.” I retort. Sure, It’s mean, but it’s time she got a taste of her own dirt. She looks at me as if I’ve stolen all of her overpriced pointless belongings.

“Well, I guess you’ll just die lonely and wishing you had accepted my offer. I’m going to create a whole line of future kings and queens to replace Ian and Anthony.” Now that’s just offensive.  _ Only Courtney and I get to call them by just their names. _ One of my friends, Noah, gasps and runs away. 

“And I guess you’ll finally realize that no one wants to be your prince, let alone your king, and no one will ever want to be the father of your king and queen children.” I turn around and walk over to where Courtney leans against a column in the dining hall, arms folded. I don’t see Rosie’s reaction, but by the look on Court’s face, it must have been good. “Noah told Miss Mary about her ‘disrespectful use of the kings’ names’,” I tell her.

“She seems fun,” she sarcastically enthuses. I roll my eyes.

“No doubt.”

##  *End flashback*

“And I mean it this time,” Courtney adds, probably remembering the same memory as me. I think I hear a loud hoarse noise coming from behind Ericka’s door, but I may have been imagining it. She emerges again with a blood-red sash that matches Courtney’s dress exactly tied around the waist of her simple ivory dress, her magnificent sheathed sword hanging from it. Courtney’s eyebrows raise in approval.  _ She always had a thing for fashion. _

“Ready?” Ericka asks, clearly excited to get out into the city again. Even though I just gave her a tour this morning.  _ She spent a lot of time cooped up in the castle as a princess in the Nothern Province, this must be a blessing for her.  _ Neither of us siblings answer, instead, we beckon for Ericka to follow as we race down the steps and out of the castle. This time, Courtney isn’t in the lead. Ericka is.


	9. Boze

I collapse into my soft bed.  _ Today really was something. _ I spent the whole day roaming the Southern Province with Shayne and Courtney, and we lost track of time. That is until we felt our stomachs rumbling. So, we just ate bread and cheese on our way back to the castle. Shayne caught Damien leaving the dining hall, his nose in a book. He apologized for none of us being around, and I’m sure I saw Damien squeeze his hand, causing me to feel a pang of jealousy.  _ Why do we feel love if it just comes back to stab our hearts out? _ I thought.  _ I was such an idiot. Why else would there be two princes in the same province, besides being related? Damien and Shayne aren’t related, so of course, they’re in love. _ Even just small things like that can set me off. I take off my sash, sword, crown boots, everything before changing into my nightgown. But even once I’ve snuggled up under the soft sheets of my bed, humming the lullaby my mother sang to me before she died, I can’t possibly sleep. I walk over to my desk to grab the candle and slip on my slippers. I creep downstairs, my mind wandering from Damien to my new life here to my new best friends, Courtney and Shayne. I pass by the dining hall, and I barely see the sight I hoped I’d never, ever see. I keep walking, faster now, tears pouring uncontrollably from my eyes.

“Did you hear something?” Damien softly asks of Shayne. I don’t hear his response, but I know what he either has or will say. The dim light was barely enough for me to see Damien on one knee, Shayne with his hands moving from over his mouth to his heart. I know my footsteps are louder now, but I don’t care. I lock myself in the empty kitchen and pull my knees to my chest. I sob for who knows how long. A plan forms in my head and I dry my tears, which surprisingly, don’t continue to fall.  _ I’m strong. I’m powerful. And as his protector, I must protect him from making the wrong decision. The decision to marry the wrong person. _ I find myself in the library. Damien won’t be the only one with his nose stuck in books for long. Titles that grab at my attention and draw me nearer are everywhere, but I remain in command of myself. I finally find the book I need.  _ How to Utilize Your Magic to Its Full Potential.  _ I set the huge book down on a table in a dead-end of an aisle. I haven’t even opened the book, thank God, when I feel a presence take the seat next to me.  _ He’s here. _ “Learning to use your magic?” Damien whispers. I must have missed a tear because he wipes something from my puffy red eyes. “Are you okay?” I want to lie and tell him that I’m homesick, but would he buy it? I've been fine all day, and that’s the truth. Instead, I can’t help but bury my face in his chest and bawl my eyes out. He strokes my thin hair and I wish he wasn’t, because he doesn't realize that each touch is an arrow in my fragile heart. “It’s okay,” he mumbles, several times.  _ It’s not. It never will be. I’ll never be the same. Even if things change, I’ll always remember that he was going to marry another prince. _ Eventually, I stop, and it only takes one look at his soaked pajama shirt to make me feel guilty. His arm returns to the armrest on his chair, and I’m glad he isn’t wearing a ring. “Will you tell me what your magic is?” I shake my head because I don’t trust myself to not say anything stupid. “I’m psychic.” I freeze, terrified. He looks at me curiously. “But it doesn’t work on you. I normally block thoughts because I don’t always need to know what everyone’s thinking, but with you, it just happened naturally. And when I noticed that, I tried. I tried really hard to read your thoughts, but nothing worked. It’s odd, I’ve never felt like this before.” He frowns in thought. 

“Can you lift things? Like telekinesis?” I croak. He nods. 

“Anything with the mind.” I blink to remove any tears still in my eyes, and he pulls me into a tight hug. We sway back and forth a bit as if he’s rocking me to sleep. He starts humming, and I recognize it as my lullaby. The one my mother sang. And I guess we both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one hurt to write. It's horrible, I know, but I've got big plans coming up. Now I'm going to go cry myself to sleep (cue the fake smile).


	10. Flitz

I walk into the library where I was told I would find Damien and Ericka. Sure enough, Damien is asleep in one chair, Ericka in his arms, barely still in her own chair. The candle has burned down to the last inch or so, and the giant old book  _ How to Utilize Your Magic to Its Full Potential _ is sitting next to it. They look so peaceful, and I hope the plan works. The oracle’s prophecy echoes in my head as I set down the friends’ steaming breakfast. 

##  *Start flashback*

I walk with the boys through town, shaking hands with citizens and just reassuring the public that we are in great condition. We do this occasionally so the people don’t lose faith. It strengthens them to see their monarchs out, caring for their people. The boys run ahead.

“Careful, don’t get lost! Meet me at the cobbler’s shop by sundown!” I call out to them. Shayne turns around and waves before the two run off, giggling all the way. I smile as I think of childhood memories. I continue walking until I notice the oracle, Markus, staring blank-eyed into the distance. When this happens, I know to listen.

“The one he trusts the most will turn, and for his love, still, will he yearn. With blows and magic the fight will end, but will they survive? As lovers? As friends?” Markus’ eyes return to their normal state as he shakes his head. “Something wrong, Your Majesty?” I must be staring.

“No, Markus, thank you.” He bows and we continue walking, fear in my heart.  _ The one he trusts the most will turn, and for his love, still, will he yearn. With blows and magic, the fight will end, but will they survive? As lovers? As friends? _

##  *End flashback*

It’s horrible, and Damien will never know, but we have to try. I see dried tears on Ericka’s face and I know instantly.  _ He did it. Oh Lord, he did it.  _ I should have known when I saw the sapphire ring on Shayne’s finger that Damien had gone and did it, and Ericka was unlucky enough to catch them.  _ She loves him. And little does she know, I’ve discovered her secret. We don’t have much time, I’m sure. The petals are drying up and it could be days before we lose her. Damien must fall in love with her for his own good and hers. We have to try.  _ I leave the library, the thoughts of losing Ericka and Damien’s reaction when the prophecy comes true weighing me down. Courtney waits for me outside, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed like always.

“Well?”

“She must have caught Damien proposing last night.” Courtney’s eyes widen. She knows the prophecy, that’s why she’s here. The prophecy was made shortly after Damien and Shayne became best friends, and the letter we sent was returned by a tear-stained response from Princess Courtney herself. It must e hard, knowing her half-brother will turn on us all and try to kill everyone in his path for what he wants. She’s here to help protect him and Damien form this unknown force.

“He proposed?!” I can’t tell if she’s more frustrated or surprised. I miserably elaborate.

“Yes, and I know Shayne accepted because he’s wearing the bronze sapphire ring and can’t stop smiling! They’re asleep cuddled, but it’s probably out of friendship. I don’t think he knows she likes him or that she saw them last night.” Courtney groans and rubs her eyes. I pat her shoulder. “We’re trying, Courtney. I will do anything to save Damien and Shayne. I know you will too.” She nods and blinks back tears.  _ We have no choice. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this one! It'll be a series, so be ready!

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I read a fanfic with Hanahaki disease in it, and it got me hooked! I'm also a sucker for fantasy...and magic...yeah, I need help. This story is really letting me mash up multiple ideas, I may throw some mythical beings in there in the future, but I love when I get to write stories that really interest me. I literally hyperventilate writing this, it's so much fun! Anyways, this will be a multi-fic series like my series, The Chronicles of Shipping (READ IT!). I'm writing the next part of the series, so be prepared!


End file.
